Daughter of Poseidon
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Remember Poseidon's warning? What if it's true? What if Rachel... disappears? Who is that black-haired girl? Was he the capturer? Read to find out ;
1. I meet my new little sister

Yes! I have waited since... December to upload this story but I wanted to finish the second chapter and now I'm in the middle of the third chapter. I'll try to upload later on the week.

Disclaimer: If you have read my other stories then you can guess that I'm not Rick Riordan. If you haven't, then I'm not Rick Riordan :p I wish I was... or at least have created PJO :D

OH, If you see a Dalila, a Mia, a Miranda, or a Lia it's the same person as Natalie, I just changed her name sooooooo much I don't know if I checked well :s

Oh wellm here's the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: I meet my new little sister<strong>

Last summer we had destroyed Kronos, well, Luke did, and he was the hero of the prophecy after all, not me. I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. I was actually a little nervous because of the warning my father, Poseidon, had gave me about brothers and sisters. What actually worried me was that, er, I wouldn't be his favorite son in the end. I know, it's selfish but hey, it could be true. Any ways, my mom was riding me to camp which was pretty weird because no monster were on our way. I looked through the window and saw one satyr and a half-blood running to camp. I told my mom to stop, so we could give them a ride.

"Hey!" I yelled, he seemed to hear me and went walking to me "want a ride?" I asked, he and the kid nodded.

"So, if it isn't Percy Jackson! He saved Olympus, you know!" The satyr said as he turned to the kid.

"Yeah... So, what's your name kid?" I asked.

"Matthew, though my friends call me Matt." He said, he was about 12 or maybe 11.

"You excited to go to camp?" I asked.

"Kind of, what those he means by you saving Olympus?"

"It's a long story... I don't like to tell it, makes me think of everyone we lost there, Hunters, demigods, nature spirits..."

"Oh, sorry." He told me.

I talked to the satyr, whose name was Abster and Matt. Then, after fifteen minutes, mom announced we had arrived. We thanked her and everything. I took my backpack and entered Camp Half-Blood. I took a look at it and saw Peleus, and a lot of campers. I looked around to camp again and remembered many memories that I had left there since I was 12. I saw Blackjack who, for others made a sound like "NEIGHH" but for me it was "Hey boss! How's it going?" I just answered by smiling to him then, I saw all eyes staring at me, I looked to my side and saw that Matt and Abster were already in the Big House with Chiron. A lot of new campers just muttered things like "He's Poseidon's son!", "He saved Olympus", "He rejected being a god!" but I couldn't help but smiling when I saw Annabeth. We had been dating since last summer but we didn't get to see each other that much, she had to go to Olympus once a week to check how everything was going.

"Hey Percy,"

"Hi Annabeth, how you've been?"

"Fine, thanks. Well, I'll let you settle, see you later Seaweed Brain." She said as she headed back to the arena.

On my way, I saw Clarisse, the Stoll brothers picking on the camp store lock, and some Athena guys that gave me a severe look, maybe because Athena and Poseidon are enemies, and the fact that I'm dating Annabeth.

I got to my cabin and as soon as I opened it, I saw a girl. She was on my bed. A stranger was on my bed. Who does she thinks she is? Maybe they can steal my Pegasus once, but a stranger in my bed, NO WAY!

I woke up the girl carefully and when she looked at me she screamed. Was I that ugly?

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me, she must be 14 or something.

I tried to say, something like hi! I'm Percy, or Are you Poseidon's daughter? I'm he's son too! But I just simply said "You're in my bed."

"Who says so?" She said.

"The fact I've been sleeping there for the last five years..."

"I'm sorry. I arrived here yesterday night and some horse-man told me I was daughter of a god. No, he told me I was 'claimed' by Poseidon" I nodded. I took a moment to look at her; she had curly black long hair, green eyes and wore bracers. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell if you tell me first."

"I'm Natalie Evans." She asked. I only laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"My name's Percy Jackson." I sight "I'm your half-brother."

"You still want your bed?" She asked me, maybe she had other big brothers and maybe she was afraid I was going to be like them.

"It would be nice, now, how about I'll leave you for a moment so you can change into clothes and I show you your way around camp?"

"It would be nice..." she smiled. She waited for me to leave, but I had completely forgotten until she said "Um, go…"

I left the cabin and went to the arena to get some training. I took out the Riptide and soon found myself fighting with Clarisse, last year, she had slain a drakon. Then I saw that girl, Natalie coming to the arena, probably looking for me. I beat up Clarisse pretty fast and went to talk to her, turning the Riptide into a pen again.

"It's a pen; your. Sword. Is. A. Pen." She said.

"It's a gift from Poseidon, though Chiron gave it to me."

"Cool." She said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm fifteen and you?"

"I'm sixteen but I'm turning seventeen in two months." I said. "And, from where are you?"

"I'm from Portland, Oregon. I guess you are a New Yorker, right?" she said. I only nodded.

"I want you to meet someone. Her name is Annabeth, she's my girlfriend."

"Who's her father… or mother?"

"She's Athena's daughter." I answered.

"Oh, aren't our- how come- eh, sure." I knew she was about to ask about our relationship because our parents are enemies.

"I think she's in the climbing wall or in her cabin."

We walked to the climbing wall, which she saw in awe. "It has lava. L.A.V.A. As in that red-orangish thingy that floats from a volcano."

"It helps us with the reflects."

"Nice. Interesting."

"Look, that blond girl with the blue shorts and orange tee, that's Annabeth."

"So, she'll be, like, my sister-in-law someday right?"

"Uh," I said, while I noticed my cheeks blushing.

She climbed down and saw me waiting for her with Natalie.

"Hi Percy, who's the new camper?"

"Hi Annabeth, this is my little sister, her name's Natalie."

"Not so little." She said, laughing because she was almost my same height.

"I like that name." she said

"Yes, thank you by the way."

"Will I have to tutor you in Greek too?" she said hoping not.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess _yes_, because I mean, I can say a few words but I can't read a sentence."

"Then yes. You have to go to Chiron to get your schedule. If you're lucky, you'll be good in archery, not like Percy."

"Hey!" I said.

Then, I heard some galloping it was Chiron. He talked to me first; "Percy, Poseidon wants to talk to you, and Annabeth, Apollo wants to meet you about his statue."

"But it's already done!"

"He says he looks fat and that Artemis's is bigger."

"They _are_the same size!" She protested again.

"Annabeth! My nose isn't that big! My feet aren't so thick!" Apollo shouted.

"I'm on my way Lord Apollo."

I decided to go talk to Poseidon immediately; you can't keep a god waiting.

"Hi Percy. I've been waiting for you."

"Hello father, err, how come Natalie survived all those years in Oregon being a kid of one of the Big Three."

"I made some arrangements with her mother. By the way, I want you to take care of her, and I want you to show her around camp, introduce her to other campers, and keep her away from boys."

"Ok dad, she'll be okay."

"Yes, I hope she is. And I also hope she is prepared"

"Ok… I think that would be fine." I said, prepared for what?

"Oh… and Percy? I think you are now of age to know something else about your demigod powers. Some of my kids are born with the ability to create earthquakes and I think you might be one of those. I will give you lessons starting tomorrow." He said, though I only nodded.

"Bye Percy. I'll talk with Chiron about it."

"Bye Dad."

I entered our cabin and decided to talk to Natalie

I decided I should take her to the stables, on our way; many campers were giving us strange looks. Once we arrive I showed her the Pegasi.

"Hey Blackjack, Porkpie and Guido; who are you?"

_Hey boss! Do you have any more sugar cubes? Or apples? Or Sugar Cubes?_

"Nope, not today Blackjack, I'm sorry."

_But, you never give us any… master. _Porkpie said this time.

_Oh, wait, you're gonna feed us the kid?_ Guido said, joking.

"What? No, never. This is my half-sister, Natallie… what was your last name again?" I asked

"It's Evans, Percy. Uh, did they were serious about eating me?" she asked

"Nah, only the ones from Triple G Range do that." I said, remembering my experience.

_Hey boss-ie, do_ you _have any sugar cubes?_Porkpie said.

"Uh, no... Neither have I had apples." She said. I bet she was probably weird out because of the fact she could talk to the equestrians.

_Do you promise to bring us next time?_ Said Guido.

"Uh, yeah… I guess." She answered.

"Well, uh, Natalie, we should start training you, don't you think?" She said excited.

"Yes," she answered smiling.

We went to the Arena and I talked to Clarisse to help me train Natalie, of course not without her threatening me to death before.

"So, you're the new kid." She said, smirking.

"Um, yes… I'm Natalie Evans by the way. Percy here told me you were supposed to help me get a new sword or knife… or spear." She said noticing Clarisse's.

"Huh, come here punk. Have you exercised or do any sports or anything?" said Clarisse, because Natalie did look a little shaped-up.

"I've been doing gymnastics since I was… five or four, I guess." She said.

"Okay, then you can handle a heavier sword."

"Sure…"

"Well, I'll leave you to train, I'm going to see the Stoll and see if they can get me some coke and then I'll go to Grover."

"Whoa, slow down, Grover is in Wisconsin looking for that boy Hermes said last year."

"Ok..."

I went to the Hermes cabin; it was more deserted than last summer but still pretty full. Good, the gods have been keeping their promise, so I went to Travis and Connor, they told me to keep an eye while I was in that cabin, I immediately checked my pockets, Anaklusmos, Greek for Riptide, was my lethal ballpoint pen.

I know, it sounds stupid when I say it that way, actually, it is a bronze magic sword used to fight monsters. I don't know why I checked it because it will always return to my pocket, so I let them take it. How fun it will be when they realize they don't have it anymore! So, I talked to them and they said that they would make sure I'd have my coke and chips for 5.

I was heading back to the Arena looking for training with someone, maybe an Ares or Athena because they were the best swordfighters but instead I saw Apollo walking with Rachel, the Oracle, yeah, she would kill me if she heard me describing her like that, she had frizzy red hair and green eyes. In some sort of way, she reminded me of Nancy Bobofit because of her hair.

"Hello Apollo, Rachel" I said bowing.

"Hello Percy, I was just telling our new Oracle about the cave. How about some purple curtains, maybe Victorian style, I was thinking of."

"Yeah, I like it. How about you Rachel?"

"Listening to haiku, I swear I'll do something I'll regret if I hear one more." By saying this, she gave a murderous look to Apollo, who just ignored it.

"Good, because here comes one:

_As I walk through the_

_ Forests, I see the cave_

_ For my Oracle" _

"Calm down Rachel, don't do something you'll regret. We all are tired of hearing haiku." You see, know I don't really cared if I offended Apollo because he once told me to treat him like his equal. It was weird first but I got used to it.

"You're right Percy. I shouldn't, he isn't worth it." She said.

"Yeah, do you think you can give this poem to Annabeth, I really liked my statue but I think something's missing. So, I just figured it's a haiku, maybe this one, Apollo and his friends save Olympus. It could be engraved in the dedicatory."

"I'll make sure she engraves it. Or… make somebody engraves it. Anyways… how's Olympus? How's it looking?"

"Nice, it looks beautiful, better than before if I dare say. We are making a cocktail party when it's finished or something. You know, to celebrate."

"Good… I think I gotta get going… I gotta give the haiku to Annabeth."

"Yeah, you better get going. So sweetheart, have you met my children?"

"Yes, but I do not please to visit them. They are so annoying and _don't_ call me that."

I chuckled, and then I went to the Athena cabin:

"Excuse me... Is Annabeth here? Apollo wants to her to engrave a poem in his statue."

"I'm here Perce," She said from her desk "What were you saying about Apollo?"

"He wants you to engrave this poem in his statue. How is Zeus's statue going?" I asked.

"Not so good, I'm having problems with the bolt, it's just so difficult!" she said, I was about to say something but she continued, "Now... Let's see the poem... Great... It's perfect. It's his best so far, and that's saying a lot."

"Fantastic, then... see you later, I guess." I said walking away of the cabin.

"Oh, and Percy..."

I turned around, "Yeah?" I asked looking at her eyes.

"Um... Nothing, do you think you can help me with Poseidon's statue?"

"Yes, yes... Maybe I can ask him how he wants it or he could come."

"That would be just great, thank you." She said smiling. I turned around and left the Athena cabin.

I decided I was going to practice Archery; maybe Apollo would give me some tips. I saw him surrounded by his children, as they didn't get to see him that much.

"I can't help you more. You seriously suck in archery; it's an insult to call you my cousin." He acted.

"Yes, you must be ashamed! I'm the worst cousin ever." I said laughing. I found funny that I've never realized we were cousins!

I decided it was time for me to check on Natalie. Soon, I found her in the arena with Clarisse, they were choosing a sword for her.

"Have you found any sword?" I asked as I rushed towards them.

"I think I found the best for her, you see, she can hold an unbalanced one easily but the problem is the grip, too big or too small. This one is just perfect, punk." Clarisse said, holding Natalie's new sword.

"Now, let's give Natalie a demonstration."

"Hah, I'd do anything to whip your ass because of your stupidity." I heard her chuckle.

We fought and Clarisse went a little harsh on me basically as if she hated me more than before, trying not to hit me in my Achilles spot, of course, she didn't knew where it was. Finally, she beat me up.

"Want to try punk?" she said looking at Natalie.

"I… think I'll pass." She said. We both laughed at her expression and she frowned.

"I'll go easy on you. Teach you the basic moves…" she lied, she didn't know how to go easy on someone.

"Er… okay."

"I'll fight you and you have to defend yourself." She said. It turns out Natalie was a natural, just like me. Still, she needed practice to beat up Clarisse.

"Hey! Percy, over here…" I heard Travis's voice coming from a bush.

"Travis? Why are you on a bush?" Clarisse asked joining the conversation.

"I was talking to Percy not you." Said Connor, this time.

"You think yourself to rude Stoll?"

"No time for your diabolic fight Clarisse. We're here for business. So, Percy, we left you your coke and chips in your cabin."

"Thanks."

"Hey, who's her?" said Connor, gaining Natalie's attention

"Who's who?"

"The girl that looks like you except the fact that she's a girl and doesn't smells like seaweed." I smelled my arm, which was pretty stupid because I didn't smell likex

"Natalie, she's my half-sister. Who could've guessed Poseidon broke the oath twice?"

"OK. The chips and coke are in your cabin. Bye. Remember, you never saw us. We never had this talk." Travis said making strange gestures with his hands.

I decided I was going to train. So as soon as I saw someone I decided to battle him. That _him_ was Nico di Angelo. He looked so much different than when he was ten, a happy, joyful kid that played Mythomagic, now he was this death guy. We were perfectly battling when something interrupted; we stopped battling when we saw the Hunters entering camp. They were at least two dozens of them and of course, Thalia was leading them. I knew they were coming but I didn't expect them to arrive today. They were walking all movie-like, with the wind blowing their hair sideways and to make it more dramatic, they were using Greek armor and the wind also blew some leaves from the trees. Thalia soon spotted me and said hi with her hand. She leaded the Hunters to the Artemis cabin. I ran to the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr. D that the Hunters were here.

"Mr. D, Chiron, the Hunters have arrived."

"Great, tell the cabins to prepare for Capture the Flag after dinner." Said Chiron.

I did as told and as soon as I got to the Athena cabin, Annabeth decided to help me. She would do the goddesses' cabins and I would do the gods' cabins. They all loved the idea of beating the Hunters and we would beat them. We chose Malcolm for captain as Athena was goddess of war strategy. We had a plan, Aphrodite and Demeter would do defense, Hephaestus and would do offense, Hermes and Ares were going to watch for the flag, Apollo and Dionysius would hide in trees and inform any news from air, Hades and Poseidon were going to create distractions, finally, Athena was going to capture the flag. We were all okay with the plan and went to dinner as soon as we heard the torch blow.

"Natalie, wait, don't eat anything still. We eat after the offering, gods like the smell of burnt food and we offer some of ours, we will offer to our godly parent, in our case, Poseidon."

"Oh, okay then."

"The gods tend to get offended easily and then they blow stuff up." I finished saying.

"Okay."

We did our offerings and then ate dinner I talked with Natalie during it though at first it was weird, kind of.

"Heroes! You all know the rules for Capture the Flag. Each team will hide their flag in their territory, it's got to be visible enough for your opponent to see. Blue team, the Heroes, you will have from Zephyrus Creak to the Fireworks Beach. Hunters, you will be the red team you have all the right side of the forests. Spears, swords, shields and any other weapons are allowed as well as magical items." After Chiron's speech, all of us, heroes, cheered in excitement.

"Well, let's go Natalie."

"Sure." She said.

The game went well our time captured the flag just when an Aphrodite girl come shouting:

"He's back! He's here! He is alive!" she sounded terrified, so Clarisse went to help her, while Annabeth and I exchanged a look and ran to the entrance.

***BY THE WAY THIS IS AFTER LUNCH.* ^-**


	2. He's back and He's here

**Hey! So, here's the second chapter. Oh, I guess I'll tell you that I'll upload every Saturday. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan, ezcept Natalie... and Matt (from the first chapter) but he isn't important...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: He's back and He's here.<strong>

Annabeth and I exchanged a look and ran to the entrance. When we got there, we saw a sandy-haired guy, pale skin; he looked terrified, crazy, destroyed. He started yelling for help so Annabeth and I went towards him. We were just about to pick him up when he showed his face. He had a cut from his left eye to his right cheek and looked terrible, you could take pity on him, but after what he'd done, almost nobody could. I heard Chiron dismissing the other students.

"Luke?" was the only thing Annabeth could think of saying before he fainted. We heard Chiron galloping to us, helping Luke, he couldn't think of what he could be doing here.

Word spread fast around camp and Annabeth, Thalia and I grew more worried, we didn't know if to trust in Luke, or even listen to him but something's for sure, he's alive and he's here. We decided to see him as soon as he woke up, and we did. We entered the room, first me, then Annabeth and at last, Thalia.

"Annabeth," He said and I frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"I… I've changed, my father's blessing led me to Elysium and I decided to revive. Something went wrong and I appeared in the entrance."

"How can we trust you?" I said this time

"You can't, you'll just have to know I won't kill anybody."

"Okay… then, see you later in the Arena." I said I still didn't trust him, but I knew he wanted us to go.

"Annabeth, before you go… could we talk… alone?"

She looked at me, and then said "Sure." But still was looking evilly at him.

ANNABETH's POV:

I saw Percy and Thalia leaving the room. I knew I could trust him, he promised me, a long time ago; he wouldn't let anybody hurt me. I walked closer to him and he took my hand but I immediately took it apart.

"Annabeth, I want to know, are you dating that Percy boy?"

"That's none of your business." I glared at him.

"Annabeth, answer me. I have known you since you were seven. You're like a little sister to me."

"A little sister that you almost got killed!" I said remembering when he made me hold the sky, taking the titan's curse.

"Why did you bring that? Why you have to remind me of the monster I was?" he finished yelling.

"Because that's what you were: a MONSTER!" I said, I was about to leave but he grabbed my arm and held it pretty tight.

"Annabeth, don't leave. Please, you… you are the only one who I can trust."

"Leave me alone Castellan." I could swear I almost heard him chuckle if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Listen Annabeth, the only reason I came here is because I know what will happen. I have seen the future."

"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing. If we want to see the future, we can consult our Oracle."

"This is different Annie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Anyways, they will take the Oracle and slowly kill her. If that happens, part of Apollo will slowly fade. Only the sun in him will survive, not letting him take his true form. If this happens, he would barely be able to seat in his throne."

I frowned at him, and then I left.

I ran to Percy and told him everything and then I saw Luke going out of the infirmary.

PERCY's POV:

Annabeth told me everything Luke told her and as soon as she finished, we saw Luke coming out of the infirmary.

"Annabeth, I'll go to the Arena… want to come?"

"Sure," she said. When we arrived, we saw Natalie fighting Connor. Hmm… they would make a pretty couple, if I let him. She soon defeated him by taking his sword, putting one behind his neck as if to cut it from the back and the other one with the point on his throat. Then she muttered "Dead." And it was true because if they were in a battle in the real world, he would be dead already.

We approach to them and I decided to fight my little sister. "Hey Natalie want to fight?"

"Sure! I've been practicing and I think I might be at your level now, I just defeat this guy." She said pointing at Connor.

"Yeah… I saw from the entrance. Good job!"

I heard Annabeth and Connor murmuring something,

"I bet 10 drachmas Natalie will win." Connor said, still scared.

"Ok, I bet 10 drachmas she won't."

I smirked, and then I took out Riptide. Our swords hit together, again and again. She took advantage when I dropped my sword to slash me on the arm; I took my sword and hit hers pretty hard she almost dropped it. I took advantage and prepared my sword. She took hers and our swords clashed. Again and again, the process repeated until she fell to the ground and I pointed my sword to her throat. "Dead" I said while grinning. She smiled and I handed her the sword.

"You know what? I think you are at my level now but you only need more practice."

"Thanks" we hugged.

"Pay me." I heard Annabeth saying to Connor.

"Ugh!" he handed her the 10 drachmas.

"And five more drachmas for that bet that the next bet we had I would be wrong, but I was right. Now, pay me."

"Here! I hope you're happy, I only have two drachmas left." He showed her the money but unfortunately Josh, one of his half-brothers, was passing by and took them "Hey! Those are my drachmas! Thief!" he yelled the last word "Thank you!" he answered "Now, I have no more money! This is great, just great!"

"Don't worry, I'll take pity on you, here take… one drachma!" and Annabeth smiled evilly.

"You are mean!"

"Hey, the difference between you and I is that I save my money." I walked to her and grabbed her by the waist, and then I kissed her. She pulled apart and I only smirked at her.

"Oh, so you are dating him. How could you fall so low?" I heard Luke saying behind our backs.

"Why don't you go back Tartarus and rot there?" She said.

"I told you, I was in Elysium."

"Just because of your father's blessing, you're no hero."

"I saved Olympus; I kept Kronos from taking over the world. If there's one hero you want to talk about Percy, it is me."

"A hero is someone that does the right thing, and that helps others. You were just being selfish; you practically killed more than a dozen of demigods." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, don't do this. Don't waste your time with him."

"You know, I'm somehow glad I rejected the idea of being a god. That way, I could do this." Our swords clashed. Soon, we found ourselves in a life or death battle until Chiron stopped us.

"Stop it! It is enough. Now, Luke, I assume you would like to go to the climbing wall. Percy, meet your father near the beach. Today you'll start your lessons."

"Sure Chiron." We both said at the same time. Natalie looked at me confused. I could tell she meant 'what lessons?' so I only looked at her saying 'tell you later.' I made my way to the beach, and then I sat there and waited. I waited and waited but still, he didn't come. I sighed. I looked at my watch, man! It's 12 o'clock! I'm going to be late for lunch. I decided he was never going to come. So I stood up, and went to lunch. I walked to the Poseidon table with Natalie.

"Hey Natalie, what's up?"

"Uh… let me guess… Zeus's up! What lessons was Chiron talking about?" We heard lighting so we yelled "Sorry!"

"Well, Dad thinks I may be one of his demigod sons that are born with the ability to create earthquakes."

"Cool. So… dad's going to be here?"

"That's pretty much the idea."

"Nice," she said, half-heartedly

"Yeah, I guess." Then the nymphs came with the food, I was so hungry I tried not to eat anything until I heard a man's voice with his hand patting my shoulder. Then I realized it was Poseidon when everyone stared at him with disbelief that a Big Three was at camp. I turned around and saw him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Uh, Hey! Sorry. I didn't want to disrespect or something."

I saw everyone bowing, including the Athena cabin or Ares.

He laughed. "Hey Perce, so you are little Natalie. Not so little, right?"

"Uh, a pleasure." She offered her hand but instead he hugged her. Now, this is awkward.

"Hey Dionysius, how's it going at camp?"

"It's like a prison." He muttered.

"So… Percy, sorry for being late. You're going to skip Monster Assault Techniques today. Probably next week it'll be on your free period."

"Uh, sure…"

"I'll meet you at the beach."

"Yes," I simply replied.

"What's happened Jackson? Your father needed to scold you personally?" shouted Luke from the Hermes table, I heard some snickering. Seriously! Luke comes and the respect I had goes to him, forget about saving the world! Someone who's supposed to be dead comes and you're being picked again. Lovely.

"Heroes! Remember, today we'll play Capture the Flag. I'll make the teams: Red team: Artemis, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Ares. Blue Team: Dionysius, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter. Reminder for the Demeter cabin: do _not_ grow Poison Ivy or any lethal plant that could kill any other hero, leader, or camper. Red Team, east side of the forest, Blue Team, west side of the river. Any magical item is allowed, after dinner."

We cheered.

"Wait, what do you mean by Artemis?" Thalia shouted "You mean we'll be treated like equals?" she asked.

"Yes, dear one. You shall play with the campers, not against them. You may now return to your classes." He said, and the meal was over. I walked to beach, looking forward to my new lessons. I found, my father monster-ing. In mortal term, fishing but, he was actually fishing for monsters, which he found fun. Gods, I´ll never understand them. He noticed me, walking to the lake.

"Hi Percy, are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah, I am…. I guess." I said under my breath.

"Okay, first thing you need to do is relax and close your eyes. I'll ask you question that may tense you, and your objective is to relax and keep it calm. Has Chiron taught you how to control the Mist? Is it true you and Annabeth are dating? I heard she still likes Luke. Did you know that Thalia has always thought you were a weakling and that you saved Olympus by luck? Jeez, I'm so disappointed that you're my son. If Natalie had had your first quest, she wouldn´t have been stuck in the Lotus Casino; I'm sure of that." As he said that, I started to tense, I heard people talking about how the weather suddenly changed. It was because of me. I heard the sky rumbling, as if a storm was about to come. I heard some compliments, but they shushed all of a sudden, probably because Poseidon made them. I greeted my teeth and tensed my shoulders. I felt my face red of anger. His voice was inside my head, I could feel the earth shaking below me. Then, I felt someone shaking me, so I opened my eyes. It was Poseidon, looking at me worried. I saw around camp, everything was fine, except that some bulls eyes were knocked down to the floor, some campers were hugging a tree and others did not know what to do.

"Good, know we know why you cause them; rage, fear, anger. Now, you must learn to do earthquakes thinking about it, but being relaxed, if not you´ll almost cause a catastrophe, like Haiti or Japan, but that was a Tsunami. Demeter was so mad at me! Damn sister."

"Wow, I never thought about it that way. Demeter´s your sister, so that means… Hey Katie! We are cousins!" she only rolled her eyes, and kept walking with Travis to the Archery.

"Yeah, you are cousins. Like most of the other half-bloods."

"No, you don´t get it. Let´s see, uh, Thalia´s my cousin, because Zeus is your brother, but… uh, let´s say, Travis, is my second cousin, because he´s your nephew."

"Okay…" He said "You need to learn to relax, I´ll see you next week for your lessons." And he jumped to the sea, and disappeared and I gained glares from everyone, especially the Apollo Cabin, that couldn´t shoot any more, until they fixed the Bulls eyes.

"Uh… I´ll, uh, I´ll go somewhere…?" I said going to I don´t know where; when I saw Nico walking with certain black-haired, green-eyed girl under his shoulders that I am positively sure is my sister. She was laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

I only ignored them, giving myself a mental note: give Nico a lesson for flirting with my sister. Then I decided to hang around with Thalia.

"Hey Thalia, what´s up?"

"Dad," she said rolling her eyes.

"So, what are doing?"

"None of your business, _boy_." Phoebe said as if I were some weird science experiment that went all wrong.

I sighed, and then I decided to visit my mortal friend, Rachel. See, Rachel was our oracle, so she kind of lived at camp. She came twice a month.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Ugh, I need to take these to the Apollo cabin; they think me as a servant or something."

"Let me guess, your pledge?"

"Yup, they insist it includes his descendants."

"O-okay" I said "Why don´t you tell them to stop bothering you or something?"

"I´ve tried, but they won´t listen. Stupid, arrogant Apollo!"

I waited for the sky to rumble or a lightning to shot down, "How come-?"

"Oh, he doesn´t minds, I´m the only person he won´t blast."

"Sure, want some help?" I asked, being a gentleman. She handed me the other bag, they were both filled with her secret amount of Cheetos **(A/N: thumbs up for Khufu!)** and coke. I don't understand the "secret" part, because she didn't have to keep the diet.

"They made you give them your secret supplies!" she sighed "Yes."

We arrived to the Apollo cabin, and gave the food and drinks.

"Hey guys, here you have it. My last bag of Cheetos! Seriously guys, I´m not a _servant_, I´m an oracle. Just because of that pledge I made to your dad, doesn´t mean I´m your servant. I won´t take you treating me like this." Rachel said irritated.

"Uh…" I started.

"Then, why didn´t you say so baby?"

"First, I did say it. Second, don´t call me that." She said while pinching Apollo´s arm.

"Could you stop that?" he said, and she suddenly stopped, but before, she pressed harder leaving a tiny mark in Apollo's arm, he was almost bleeding or whatever term there is for the gods.

"Guys, I'm off; you´re boring." I said.

After that, I went to rest in my cabin, knowing Natalie would be training or learning Greek, or whatever little sisters do. I decided to take a shower. Once I finished doing so, I checked my watch and saw it was dinner time. With no delay, then I heard the horn and I walked to the dinner pavilion. I saw Natalie walking and talking with an Apollo girl, I guess. Good, she'd made some friends.

I got to my table and Natalie sat down immediately after I did. I looked at her now; she was really pretty now that she wasn't in pajamas. She had high cheekbones and had a smile in her face; she didn't mind smiling with the bracers. She was also tall, about an inch smaller than me, like Annabeth.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Uh, nothing."

We gave our offerings to Poseidon and started eating.

"So, Natalie, how was your first day?" I asked

"Fantastic! Oh, and I've made some friends too. After Chiron dismissed us, I went to practice sword-fighting with this guy, um, Butch and then I decided to go to the climbing wall. I got some burns but I went to the infirmary and they fixed me up. After that, I decided to go to archery and I turned out to be pretty good at it but I was having a little trouble aiming so this girl, the one I was talking with, called Lyra helped me. Then we talked and turned out we are friends!" she said fast.

"Are you hyper **(A/N: Right now, I'm hyperactive :D)**?" the words came out of my mouth without thinking twice.

"YES!" She squeaked.

"Hey, calm down, calm down." And surprisingly, she did.

Then, we had campfire which seemed to put her to sleep. After about an hour of her complaining, everyone went to their cabins.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a good night's sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Worked hard on it.<strong>

**Review!**

**Piper-Weasley**


	3. We get a quest without a prophecy

**GUYS! I am really, really sorry for not being able to update last week or yesterday. It's that last week I started my final exams so I started to study the week before and I didn't find time to write; Good thing that Thursday's the last day of school (:**

**Well, this is chapter three, I hope you like it. Worked kind of hard in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>I woke up; I had this dream that made me nervous. Unconsciously, I walked out of my cabin and was glad that the harpies didn't notice me. I found myself walking to beach it always calmed me when I'm worried.<p>

Then there I was you see I had been sitting in the shore for about half an hour and nobody had catch me. Then, I heard a sea animal asking for help. Then my instincts took over and I dived into the sea. You see, as a son of Poseidon, I couldn't drown or get wet so I didn't catch a cold after that. Then, I felt the water moving and a human figure starting to form in the beach and tiny air bubbles. I decided it was Natalie because as a Daughter of Poseidon, she also got the abilities to breath underwater, not get wet and understanding sea creatures along with horses. I decided to wait for her, because I had figured she was probably following me now and that if I went on, she would lose me. Finally, she got by my side.

"Natalie, what are you doing, up so late?" I said, trying to sound concerned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, defeating me.

"I had a nightmare and the sea always calms me."

"I… heard the animal calling for help."

"Yes, I also heard it. Where do you think that creature would be?" she only said _'I do not know'_ with her shoulders.

We swam around the… well, sea, but the creature was nowhere to be found. Before I knew it, we were very far from the beach because I could see the shadow of an underwater palace. After explaining Natalie where were we, she followed me to it. Once we entered, there were many mermaids gossiping as we passed through them.

"Natalie, we are in Poseidon's palace. We better not make much noise because I am not so sure if we are allowed to be here."

"But… okay." She decided, and then she said "Look! Hippocampi,"

"Yes, they are beautiful creatures…" I said, not paying much attention.

"Um, I don't get it, we're supposedly not allowed to be here, so why are we here? I mean, we could just go right now… or maybe we could find Poseidon and tell him about the creature, I'm sure he could tell us something."

"Why not?" I asked, so we decided to explore the palace. It was actually pretty cool even with the whole destruction.

Soon, we found the kitchen, where dad was waiting for us… or it seemed so.

"Why, hello children. What brings you here?" he asked us.

"Um hi dad…" said Natalie awkwardly.

"Hey dad… and um, we're here because we heard this animal creature calling for help but it stopped about two minutes ago so we decided to ask for your help." I said.

"Oh, well, I think I must tell you that we already fixed that problem here now… would you mind feeding the dolphins? They are pretty hungry this time of the year." Dad said.

"Sure, of course… Uh, where are the… stables?" I asked

"They're right over there!" said Natalie pointing at the place where the wall's supposed to be in, was a big stable full of dolphins and some hippocampi. I said hi to them, and fed them too. Hippocampi tend to be really friendly.

Natalie was actually getting along pretty well with them, except for that moment when one tried to bite her. We were joking with dad, drinking a cup of water (don't ask) and practically having a good time. Of course, when everything was turning out pretty good, Triton had to show up to spoil the fun.

"Father? Father? Are you there?" he asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Yes Triton, I am here." He said, "What's happened?"

"There's an attack, not just here but in camp half-blood too." He said in a rush. Usually, this would surprise me. He hadn't treated me like a paper bag and it actually felt good until he noticed me and Natalie.

"An attack, I'll go prepare the troops…" he said and mumbled other things, but we –or at least I– couldn't figure out.

"Perseus Jackson," said Triton, "what a… pleasure to see you again, my dear half-brother!" he said sarcastically.

"Triton," I growled, "Um, Natalie, this is our half-brother, Triton, heir of Poseidon." I said to Natalie gritting my teeth.

"Er, a pleasure Lord Triton," she said stretching his hand.

"At least someone knows how to acknowledge a god properly." He said and left with a _Humph!_

"What's wrong with him?" said Natalie.

"Ignore him for now, we have to help dad." I said taking out Riptide, and Natalie took a sword from a shelf. She handled the grip and gave it a sly smile. Then we went fighting.

Among the monsters attacking, I recognized the water demons I fought in Mt. Saint Helens. Unfortunately, they did recognize and all of them came to me in a rush. I quickly turned them all into dust and then they dissolved or melted with the sand.

"Natalie!" I yelled she was surrounded by many monsters, which probably enjoyed a new half-blood scent.

I swam towards her and helped her fight. We both did pretty well and defeated every monster. Soon, we found ourselves telling dad that we would leave to fight at camp half-blood and he agreed.

Once we got to camp, we found that the monsters had stopped attacking and everybody talking over one thing I couldn't figure out. Then, I saw Annabeth talking with Chiron and Grover. Her face was pink and sweated because of fighting I guess. Then, I realized she was holding a letter and talking about it with Chiron and Grover.

"Oh, look who decides to show up now!" I heard Clarisse shout out, I swear I could hear her say "wimps." Then everybody noticed us. As she said that, Annabeth's face lit up and she hugged me.

"Gods, Percy! I thought he took you too!" She said.

"What? What do you mean? Who took who too?" I asked pulling apart with a worried frown on my face.

"You didn't hear? Luke betrayed us, he… he kidnapped Rachel and let the monsters attack. While everyone was fighting, he took the chance and sneaked to her cave and took her. I… I thought, he had somehow taken you but I knew you would fight first…" she trailed off.

"No wonder, I bet he must have done an alliance with some old sea god in order to make and attack in Poseidon's palace." I said.

"There was an attack there too?" said Chiron worried.

"Yes, uh, Triton told us about both attacks so we fought down there and then, we came here but the attack was over…"

"Call the councilors; tell them we have a meeting. Oh, and bring Natalie." Chiron said turning his back to us leaving to the Big House. Annabeth, Grover and I nodded and went to tell the cabin leaders.

Annabeth went to tell the goddesses' cabins while Grover and I went to the gods' cabins.

"Hey, Perce!" he called out.

"What's up Grover?" I said

"Nah, tomorrow I'm leaving to search this kid…" he looked at a paper in his hand "Michael, in D.C."

"Cool, bring me something from there." I said joking,

"Haha, so what why you think Luke captured Rachel?" he said.

"No idea…" after that, we both kept quiet thinking of why would he capture her?

After about 5 minutes, we finally got all councilors to meet at the Big House.

When I got there, Annabeth was already there reading a book she'd bought, _The Kane Chronicles_ or something. Katie was also there reading a magazine about plants. Will was also there talking with Lou Ellen who had taken his left ear and he wanted it back. Nico, Pollux, Clarisse, Drew, Jake, Butch, Grover and Thalia were there too. Only Travis and Connor were missing.

I sat in my chair next to Thalia and Nico (children of the Big Three must sit together in meetings, some stupid thing Chiron made up.) Then, I heard Katie whispering something to Annabeth,

"3, 2, 1…" and as soon as she said one, the Stoll brothers arrived.

"We're here!" they said in unison, and then they started to say pathetic excuses.

"Perfect timing," said Annabeth,

"Thank you very much." Said Katie

"Well, now that the Stolls have arrived I think that our meeting should start, right?" said Chiron and we all nodded, "We all know about Rachel being captured by Luke, and if you didn't I guess now you know." And again, we nodded.

"But why would Luke take our steward? I mean, Rachel…" said Will **(A/N: Yes, I just **_**had**_** to right that.)**

"Steward? Well, that's not important but I believe he has taken Rachel because she is the Oracle and if he kills her, the Oracle will have to more host and will be destroyed, and as Apollo is god of the Prophecies he will weaken, and he will not be able to know the prophecies, or the future as he claim he can."

"But he can!" said Will, defending his father.

"That's not important Will!" yelled Chiron angry by his interruptions, "We need to find out where he took her and get her back."

Suddenly, we all looked at each other thinking the same thing. I looked at Annabeth and her face was as amused as everyone else's been and we said together "WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Children; calm down, we don't really need a quest to solve this." He said,

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!" Now it was different because were stomping our feet on the floor. **(A/N: It was **_**so**_** not on purpose!)**

"We could simply send a resc-" this time, we didn't let him finish the sentence and again, we stomped our feet to the floor and this time, we hit the table with our fists singing all together:

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Enough!" Chiron yelled, already quite annoyed by our… uneasiness and we calmed down. "If you really want a quest, then I think you should have one. Now, who will go?" he said, suddenly, we all raised our hands, except Natalie, we had forgotten she was there but now she just buried herself in the chair showing she didn't want to go.

"Then Natalie will go," said Chiron, hearing a few groans and a "but!" from Natalie and finished by saying "That's final, Natalie, you may choose two friends to accompany you to the quest."

"I have super, mega, ultra better idea; how about I choose three people and they go to the quest? Brilliant, right?" she said hopefully.

"I'm sorry Natalie, the decision is made and you will go."

"Okay so… who wants to come?" she asked and suddenly everyone stood except for Travis and Connor.

"Uh, I guess… Thalia, would you like to come?" she said and then looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure, why not? You seem pretty cool to me." She said.

"Uh, Percy… I would like you to go with us, please." She said,

I only nodded and told her, "Of course, I was going anyway because Dad told me to protect you."

Then, in shock, she opened her mouth and said with an amused smile "He is _so_ mean! I'm fifteen, I don't need a baby-sitter!" And then she laughed at herself. Girls can't understand them.

Chiron gave a long sigh and said "Well, if this is all, Natalie, Thalia, Percy, you will leave tomorrow 6:00 a.m. sharp, you will first go to Olympus to ask Apollo a clue to where Rachel might be."

After he said this, we all went to our cabins or to our activities. Well, it was breakfast time, so we just went to the dining pavilion, gave our offerings to the gods' and ate.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, except that Natalie was asking me from time to time which had been my first quest, so I told her everything about the Lightning Thief and how it was Luke. Then she asked me what happened then and I had to tell her about the Second Titan War. I had told her everything except for the fact that I had bathed in the River of Styx, because I didn't want to fright her and if I told her of what I had seen to help me stay alive there she would tease me forever.

"So, I only walked around the River of Styx, fooling Hades' guards and finding a secret path to leave me at the other side of the River." Lies, lies, lies. All I had said were lies.

"No." she said, "You're lying, I know it. Do you think I'm stupid? There is no secret path that takes you to the other side of the River! You bathed, right? You just didn't want to tell me…" she said, a little offended.

"Natalie, I only said that because I didn't want to worry you, I promise." I said, sincerely

"And…" she said, making me to tell her the other reason.

"And because if I told you the reason, the thing, the person, actually, who kept me alive you, would tease me forever." I murmured.

"No, don't worry, I won't tease you or tell anybody." She lied, but as a good big brother I am actually not, I told her.

"Okay, well, I… I thought about Annabeth helping me… I um, yeah…" I said blushing

"Aw! That's _so_ sweet, Percy!" She smiled, but she continued "I kind of, want to tell this to the Aphrodite Cabin, it's just so…!" she said, **(A/N: Yes, that was very OOC. Not for me, as her attitude is based on mine and I go all "That's **_**so**_** sweet!" sometimes.)** Before I could do something, she had already gone tell them and I just had time to shout "Hey! Natalie, don't!" but she ignored me.

During the day, I didn't see Natalie anymore, but the Aphrodite Cabin had spread the rumor very well, as Annabeth kissed me when they told her, and some boys were giving me kissy faces, obviously mocking me. I didn't get that part as she was already my girlfriend, but whatever.

Finally, in dinner, I saw Natalie. She had this grin across her face, like if she had done a prank or something.

"You okay?" I asked her,

"Yes," then she laughed "and you?"

"Hey Percy," I heard an Ares guy yell, and I turned around, and he did more kissy faces.

"Not so well, as you may see." Then she laughed and apologized. What's with girls laughing randomly? "Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yes, well, no. I still have to make my backpack later. What do you usually take?" she asked.

"Um, a change of clothes, water, food, money, drachmas, your weapon, you could take your braces thingies."

"Okay, cool." She said and finished eating quickly.

After dining, we went to campfire and Chiron told everyone about the quest, many people had groaned when they heard I was going on _another_ quest. I had gone to quest more than anybody in camp.

Then, it was time to sleep so I went to Cabin Three and fell asleep as soon as I dropped my head in the pillow. Instead of sleeping safe and sound (though I was safe, kind of), Natalie decided to snore for about 5 minutes. I knew she was acting, just to annoy me, because I reckon I saw a tiny, devilish grin across her face when I told her to shut it. Having a little sister is more annoying than one would think

* * *

><p><strong>Percy is <em>so<em> mean! I wish I had a big brother. Instead I have this super cool big sister.**

**It's her fault for being a girl XD jkjk I love her and she loves gossip girl. She watches it so much that I already know the lines and say it at the exact time the girl says it, she's (the girl from the show, in the introduction) like "blah, blah, blah" and I'm like "three, two, one" and then she and I are like "XOXO, gossip girl," and I smile and my sister's like "Uh... you know it..." and I'm like "Hell yeah B)" **

**Well, have a nice day!**

**Lots-Of-Love**

**Piper-Weasley ;)**


	4. The gods give us a riddle

**.SORRY. I'm never taking a break. EVER. I hope you like this chapter, really, I put a lot of work in it, I came up with this when my friend was laughing at Thalia for not being able to drive correctly so I told her that if she ever laughed at Thalia again she would be in trouble. I was just joking, though, who doesn't love Thalia? That way, I came up with the start of the chapter. I promise you I will keep updating until the story is finished. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, just a 12 years old girl that likes writing, even though she's not very good :)**

**so um, here's the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The gods give us a riddle.<strong>

For my surprise, I was the last one to wake up, so I took a quick shower, changed into my clothes, took my backpack I was on my way to meet Thalia and Natalie in Thalia's tree, when I remembered to say goodbye to Annabeth. I was lucky to find her on my way to Thalia's tree because I wouldn't have enough time to get back to the cabins and then go to the pine tree.

Once I got there, I realized they were already in the camp's Van, but Argus wasn't there so I asked them, "Where is Argus?"

"He's not coming; you are teaching me how to drive properly." Thalia said,

"W-what?" I stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"It means that I'm driving to Olympus." She stated, she looked like she was going to say something else but Natalie spoke up, "I thought _I_ was driving to Olympus", I thought of saying that I was going to drive, but I let them argue first. "No, I am," said Thalia

"I am driving." Said Natalie, but instead of letting them argue, I decided it was my turn to speak up. "Natalie let me your license." I said in a strong tone and a frown (to look more mature, you know), holding out my hand.

"Uh…" she said thoughtfully, "I got my apprentice license, so I thought that as you _already_ got yours, maybe you could let me practice." I nodded in agreement.

"Thalia, you're driving on the road, you too Natalie, I won't have any of you killing tons of people in Manhattan. Besides, I'm older." I said and took the driver's seat.

"Technically, I am older…" I heard Thalia start

I started the engine and drove to the Empire States and as soon as I got parked, the girls immediately jumped out of the car so I had to run a little to catch up with them. When I did, they were already talking to the security, which refused to let them go, so I walked up to them trying to convince him but he just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Uh, excuse me. Are my… little sisters (I had to make that up) bothering you in your job?" I said and Thalia looked at me like if I were going nuts.

"Yes, they are, they are talking me nonsense about some 600th floor." He said

"Seriously, could you take us there? I mean, we are on a quest, you know?" I whispered, "Oh, and by the way, she" I pointed at Thalia "is not my sister, she's my cousin."

"Oh! Again with this thing?" he threw his arms in exasperation, "There is no such thing, kid!"

Then I got it, he was new in the job "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I was joking."

Natalie and Thalia looked at me as if I was crazy… again.

"Could you lend me your phone please?" I said politely

"Of course… no prank calls," and he passed it to me. I dialed the camp's number and asked for Chiron,

"Chiron? Hey it's Percy."

"_Why, hello Percy. Shouldn't you be on your quest?"_ he said

"Yeah, but we have a problem. You see, the guy here is new and he doesn't know about Olympus." I whispered.

"_Okay, okay. I'll tell the gods' to let you in."_

"Sure, thanks Chiron." And with that, he hung up.

As soon as he hung up, Apollo hopped out of an elevator and called us.

"Percy, Thalia, and… you, over here!" he said

"Hey Apollo," said Thalia, smiling. Once she was a hunter, Apollo and she had developed a brother-sister relationship.

"Hey," I said, "Oh! This is my little sister, Natalie."

"Lord Apollo, the god of music, cattle, medicine, light, prophecies, truth, poetry, arts, healing archer twin with Artemis and many more. A pleasure," He said, taking out his hand.

"Natalie Evans, daughter of Poseidon." She said, shaking his hand and smiling.

Then, Apollo walked towards the elevator and I don't know why, but we stayed there, standing still. "What are you waiting for?" he turned around, and signaled us **(A/N: I think that word's weird) **to go to the elevator and we did.

Floor 2

Floor 3

…

Floor 240

Floor 241

It was starting to get really boring and annoying so I asked Apollo, "You're a god; can't you make this thing go faster?"

"Why didn't you ask for it?" he answered with a question. With his magic, he made the elevator go faster and soon, we were in the 600th Floor. "Natalie, welcome to Olympus."

"Wow." She said and he chuckled and murmured something like "That's what I thought."

"Come on, we don't have all day." He said, guiding us to the throne room. Personally, I didn't need guidance because I've been here _so_ many times, I could walk around here with my eyes close… and no, I didn't do that.

When we arrived to the throne room, all gods were there except for Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis because they had to stay in their realms and because she had to hunt a beast by herself, and I hoped it wouldn't be like the last time. We entered the throne room and we were immediately welcomed, well Thalia was because it seems like Zeus hadn't seen her in a long while. We bowed, and waited for Zeus to tell us to rise.

Once he did, he asked us what was our purpose and why did we think this was important. Yeah, at the last question Apollo got offended. We told him we wanted to get back the Oracle in order to keep Apollo from… kind of fading.

"Very well," Zeus finally said, after us explaining him what had happened, "you may now go."

"Um… we don't know where we should start…" said Thalia. To the other gods, I bet this was hilarious.

"Apollo, would you give the children a prophecy, a clue, a riddle, a puzzle, an ode, a haiku, a sonnet, or an elegy… anything to make the children leave to the quest." Said Zeus, a little tired.

This caused Thalia to raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said

"Well, I think I will tell you a riddle." He cleared his throat, "How much beauty can one small valley in a gorgeous neighborhood hold?" "That's it?" I said, without noticing. Guess it slipped my tongue "That's it." He confirmed, "You may already leave on your quest." We nodded, and left Olympus. I confess that _that_ was weird. Now, the riddle, it was difficult, as it didn't say much. How I wish Annabeth was here, she would understand the riddle immediately, but she wasn't here, she was at camp, probably yelling at Travis and Connor for a prank, or taking her diary, or teddy bear, or book, or… well, you get the idea. We were already walking outside the Empire State Building, none of us had said a word, and I bet Thalia was also thinking that Annabeth would have already understand the riddle, and would obviously have said "Guys, it's obvious…" et cetera, et cetera. "_How much beauty can one small valley in a gorgeous neighborhood hold?_" murmured Natalie, as we walked through the streets of New York City.

"One small valley in a gorgeous neighborhood… maybe we could research at the local library?" said Thalia, weird, I know.

"Sure… let's go" said Natalie

Once we got to the library, we asked the librarian if there were any books about riddles, luckily, there were.

"Um, check this one…" I said, passing a book to Natalie. We had already twenty minutes there and we had found nothing.

"Guys, I found it!" exclaimed Thalia, and we gained some glares from a group of old ladies, probably a reading club.

Natalie and I sat next to her so we could hear her better. "'_How__ much beauty can one small valley in a gorgeous neighborhood hold? The answer is simple, Yellowstone Park, Nashville is known for its beauty and for being the first…'_" She started, but, I, uh interrupted her...

"That's where we need to go, Nashville. Now, how will we get there?"

"Excuse me, but I was talking!" said Thalia

"Uh, sorry?" I said

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes

"Look, the only thing we know is that Rachel is in Yellowstone, and for what I've learned in school, Yellowstone Park is huge."

"Well, that's a problem…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that was it, I found it kind of short compared to the other chapters, though, hope you liked it :) Oh, and don't forget to review, makes my day brighter :D<strong>

**Have a good day, and keep reading.**

**Piper-Weasley :)**


	5. Who would've guessed

**Heyy, um here it is, the fifth chapter, I hope you like it... gosh, I don't have much to say now, um, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Who would've guessed that kids get lost in the forest all the time?<p>

"_Look, the only thing we know is that Rachel is in Yellowstone, and for what I've learned, Yellowstone Park is huge."_

"_Well, that's a problem…"_

We were about to walk out of the library when the librarian made us organize the mess we had made. It was a big mess, though we picked it up so quickly, because the books were mostly piled but some were scattered around.

Once we organized the books, we thanked the librarian for letting us do our research there, even though we were quite loud. After we left, we decided to hit the road immediately, because we knew it was going to be a long trip.

It was already about 8:30, so Thalia offered to go and have breakfast in this cool restaurant she's heard of before we were too far from the city, but none of us were hungry so we decided to have something like a brunch or maybe lunch later.

Our way on the road was quiet, if you called quiet to Thalia and Natalie asking me from time to time "Can I drive?" That is very frustrating, I mean, taking that for half an hour, so I decided to ignore them and keep looking straight at the road until Thalia looked to the rearview next to her (she was sitting in the passenger's seat) and said "Percy, we're…" but I cut her off, not really listening what she was saying, "No Thalia, I_ won't _let you drive, tomorrow, ok?"

"It's not that Percy!" She yelled at me nervously, I looked to the driving mirror and saw a black car following

"We're being followed!" Natalie yelled, completing Thalia's thought and turning back around. "Well, put on your seatbelts cause this is gonna be a hell of a ride." I said, with a smile from ear to ear.

I started to drive really fast, hoping we would lose them and after a minute and a half I returned to normal speed. Apparently that didn't work, because when Natalie turned around, she could see their shadow already catching up with us. I accelerated for a little more, and then I drove to the woods hoping I could get my way back later.

It had been one hour since we lost them, though we still didn't know who 'they' are. I still didn't find my way back to road, heck I didn't even knew where we are. We had passed the tunnel before the chasing, so we must be almost out of New Jersey or so. I hadn't told the girls we were lost, because I didn't want to worry them.

"Percy?" said Natalie, "Where are we?" She sounded a little sleepy.

"Um, yeah, we are almost out of the woods. Don't worry," I said, but Thalia being Thalia had to step in.

"You said that…" she looked to the clock in the car, "half an hour ago and I'm hungry, it's almost time for the meal."

"I know Thalia, just be quiet for a minute please." I said, because she was usually complaining about how hungry she was, that she was thirsty, that she wanted to go to the bathroom (for our luck, she later said she was joking), et cetera.

"Why?" She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Because it's giving me a headache," I said, also annoyed.

"Well you're giving me a headache" she said, raising her voice

"Will you just shut up?" I said, I don't even why because I knew better, I know better.

"Wait, what did you just said to me?" she said,

"I said, will you just _shut up_."

"You're gonna get it, Percy Jackson!" Suddenly, lightning hit the floor, and I could immediately tell that I shouldn't have messed with Thalia.

I didn't want to fight with her anymore, but as a son of Poseidon, I did, and as a daughter of Zeus, she did. I guess it was in our genes or something. As, you know… our fathers, uh, fight a lot.

My instincts made the sky rumble as if it was going to rain, as if a storm was coming on. Yes, you might be thinking "But Zeus rules the sky, how is that possible?" let me remind you, that Poseidon was also nicknamed The Storm bringer.

"Percy… Thalia…" Natalie whispered. "Not now." I said, but before I could say something else, Thalia also replied, "This is personal." Lightning shook the earth and the sky now looked gray.

"Will you stop it?" she said, "You sure are a Seaweed Brain." I glared at her, I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare, I hadn't used it in a long time, so it was as good as new. I swear I saw her shrug a little.

"And you are a Pinecone Face!" I said, Thalia opened her eyes wide and glared at me.

"Agh! You're impossible!" she said, crossing her arms and putting her feet in the seat.

"Percy!" said Natalie

"What, Natalie?" I said

"The road! The… the…!" she stuttered.

I looked at it, and realized that only because I had stopped watching the road I stopped driving.

"Duck!" I shouted, there was a tree in our way, and there was no time to hit the brakes so I only told them to duck. Suddenly, the airbags popped in and I knew that we were safe. Well, not really, we were in a forest, with no car, and three children of the big three out in the wild.

Once we got out of the car and took our bags, we started walking, because it looked too damaged to keep going. Soon, Thalia and Natalie started complaining about how it was my fault that we got lost in the forest. I simply ignored them.

"Is… is that a cabin?" said Thalia, her expression lighting up.

"Really?" Natalie and I said at the same time, and then we let a small chuckle.

"I suggest we go there and ask directions." Natalie said

"Are you crazy? I know where we are." I lied, I wasn't going to do the most unmanly thing ever, ask for directions.

"You drove us to the woods because someone was following, and even though you stayed the closer you could to the road, you got us lost." Said Natalie

"Okay, okay. We'll ask for directions… but only this time." I said, and Thalia immediately walked towards the cabin.

Once we got to the cabin, we knocked about three times until a man opened for us, he looked like was a bit drunk, but now that we were here, what else could we do? So Thalia spoke first,

"Um, excuse us sir, but we are lost and we haven't eaten anything since last night and we were hoping you could tell us directions to the nearest town or city, or just the road please? It would mean a lot to us." When she finished talking, she looked at the man with puppy eyes, hoping he would tell them directions to the road, town or city.

"Uh, well, uh, the nearest town is about 15 minutes on car; do you guys have a car?" he said looking at me, because I guess he knew I was the oldest one. I felt embarrassed, because I didn't want to tell this complete stranger that I had crashed the car into a tree, while fighting with my lovely cousin, Thalia.

"Uh, we crashed into a tree, and it wasn't even able to start, maybe because it's a really old van and it crashed really hard… uh, yeah." I said, well I did tell him we crashed into a tree but not the reason.

"Then it would be about half an hour, unless you accept my offer to take you in my truck, will you?" he said kindly. I didn't know if I could trust him, because maybe it was a monster leading us to a trap, or maybe it was a thief, leading us to a trap, or just a kind old man who decided to take three lost teens in the middle of the woods to the nearest town, or maybe even worst, it was a stranger that hated kids and immediately despised us and wanted to take us to a cliff or something. Maybe I'm just exaggerating a little, don't you think? Great, now I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane.2

"What do you think, Percy?" said Natalie

"Uh, um, what?" I said stupidly and blankly

"The man said he could take us to the town in fifteen minutes, and Natalie and I were thinking about going, so what do you think?" whispered Thalia to me.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, definitely… I say we should go for it." Bad, bad, bad mistake; how many times did mom told me not to trust in strangers? Oh right, many.

We walked to the road, and the man had his truck near it, so he drove us to the nearest town in fifteen minutes, which we all used to talk. We learned he _was_ an old man that _actually_ liked to help kids, because many of them got lost in the woods, some way or another, so they always found his cabin one way or another, because it's actually kind of a big cabin, forget cabin, more like a small house, and then he took them to the town.

Funny, right? Oh, there I am, talking to myself. _This isn't healthy_. When we arrived we thanked the old man for giving us a ride, because we really needed it, oh right, his name's Bob. Ha-ha, that is such a common name, but he is one of the only people I know called Bob apart from Iapetus, when I told him his name was Bob and he believed it. Oh, good times.

The first thing Thalia did when we arrived to the town was find a restaurant, but on our way, she realized something _really_ important, that made her look like an idiot.

"Oh my gods, I'm so stupid! Gods, I'm an idiot!" she said, while some lightning shook the earth, Natalie and I exchanged looks because (even though Natalie didn't know Thalia that much like me,) we both knew she had a bit of an ego. Must be on her genes or something, considering her father is Zeus king of the gods. Lightning shook the earth again, stronger.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath, "Why is it that you're saying that, Thalia?" I said

"I packed food on my backpack before leaving because I knew I would get hungry if we didn't have breakfast, and I'm also a huntress, which means I could've hunted something for us to eat. Gods, I'm stupid!" she said, finishing her somewhat rant.

"Oh, um… you're right." Said Natalie, "Do you guys want to catch a hamburger?" she said, pointing with her finger a hamburger restaurant, which only had a few people in it, so we would get to eat quickly.

In the restaurant, while we were waiting for our food and eating it, we talked about how we would get to Nashville without a car, because we couldn't afford walking all the way there would you imagine?

"Personally, I think that we could take a bus to, uh, where are we?" I said, seriously, I didn't really know where we were, but it must be somewhere in Pennsylvania because a trip from New York to New Jersey was about an hour, and we were in the forest for one and half hour or so… Yes, maybe we are in Pennsylvania.

"Well, even though that's really important, we'll probably find out in the bus terminal." Natalie said, who later continued eating, so we did the same.

We finished eating, paid the bill, and asked the lady where was the closest bus terminal, which was five minutes from here, going straight. Then we thanked her, and left the restaurant with the same question as before, _where are we?_

* * *

><p><strong>SO, that was it, I hope you liked it and if you did, you could tell me about it in a review and if you hated it, you could help me make it better in a review too, enjoy your summer to the fullest. Oh, and if you were wondering, the kids that... Bob always helped <em>were<em> demigods, um, Roman, mostly.**

**Piper-Weasley**


	6. Author's note

wow okay guys i rlly can't believe you actually like this but since some people are asking me to continue it here it goes

i am not going to continue it but i am going to rewrite it, okay

mostly because i think that this story is crap and yaddah yaddah yah, i srsly hate it and natalie is the biggest mary sue ever ok

i can't promise you when, exactly, but someday

i'd love to say this summer but i'm going to this great debate thing oh wow it's gonna be fun

hey hey hey guess what

if you know what i'm talking about, the great debate thing, you should totally pm me

if you're going, that is

we could totally meet and that'd be so ultra cool

k bye

pw singing off~


End file.
